The Player's Poem
by Mirai Trunks Lover
Summary: Trunks jsut cheated on pan for the 7th time....what will she do about it? Is she destined for heartbreak only?


Disclaimer: I did not make this poem up, someone sent it as a forward to me

Disclaimer: I did not make this poem up, someone sent it as a forward to me. I also don't own DB/Z/GT (I wish!!!). Also, I want to apologize to everyone for not writing sooner, I'm very sorry. Battles of Love is still under construction, but after the Brain Freeze goes away, I'll be sure to finish it ASAP. 

**Prologue**: (Trunks is a mean time player to Pan in this short story…. sorry!!!) Alternate universe…..Pan is living in San Francisco. Trunks, having just hurt Pan again for the 7th time with another girl, makes her realize it's time to move on. Living through many downfalls, she is inspired to write a poem dedicated to all the girls who have been hurt like her. She decides to get it published, and her poem appears in various newspapers and magazines. Is there someone out there for Pan, or is her life destined for heartbreak? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh, I actually finished it!!! I hope this helps at least one girl into not making any grave mistakes, like I did."

Pan left to the local newspaper, asking one of her uncle's friends' to help her publish it. After two weeks, Pan opens up the newspaper excited, knowing her poem would be there. 
    
    *~The Player ~*
    
    Written by: Pan Son
    
      
    
    He'll meet you and sweep you off of your feet
    
    He's nice and he's funny, so cute and so sweet
    
    Surprisingly, he likes the same things as you
    
    He does all the things that you love to do
    
    He's the perfect guy, the one of your dreams
    
    You belong together, or so it seems!
    
    He looks in your eyes, and plays with your hair
    
    He tells you that he'll always be there
    
    His touch is so soft, his hold is so tight,
    
    His words are so soothing, his kiss is just right!
    
      
    
    You ditch all your friends for your new obsession
    
    You don't realize your future is full of depression
    
    You think that you love him, you give him your heart
    
    Little do you know that he'll tear it apart
    
    ~~~~~~~
    
    You do what he wants, you know its not good
    
    You told him slow down, and you think he understood
    
    You let it slide by, he's just having fun
    
    You'll learn to like it as time goes on!
    
      
    
    He's taken your heart, and locked it away
    
    And you see him with a different girl the next day
    
    You cry and you grieve, but then you forgive,
    
    He won't do it again for as long as he lives!
    
      
    
    At this point you've fallen into his trap
    
    He has all control when you're in his lap
    
    You believe he's sorry, you're together again   
    
    You give him a chance, he's your only friend!
    
     
    
    You're right where he wants you, he molds you like clay,
    
    And you see him with girl number 3 the next day
    
    He got what he wanted, accomplished his goal
    
    He still has your heart, which he evilly stole!
    
      
    
    He's taken your purity, you still can't believe
    
    You feel hurt and cheap and extremely naive.
    
    You know he's an ass, but you still want him back
    
    And you grieve about all of those qualities you lack
    
    All you wanted was to have some fun
    
    Now you wish that this whole thing had never begun
    
    You wish that one day you'll see him cry
    
    That one day he'll know how he killed you inside!
    
      
    
    But you know that he won't, cause he's numb to pain
    
    He'll be with some girl while you cry and complain
    
    Beware of the players, they'll steal your heart
    
    And they'll give it back once its all torn apart
    
    Don't let them suck you into their game
    
    Cause once you lose, you're never the same.
    
    -------------------------------------------------  
    
    Kissing is a habit, fucking is a game,
    
    boys get all the pleasure,
    
    girls get all the pain,
    
    He says he loves you and you believe it's true,
    
    but when your stomach starts to swell he says the hell with you!!!
    
      
    
    16 min of pleasure,
    
    9 months of pain,
    
    3 days in the hospital,
    
    a baby with no name.
    
      
    
    The baby is a bastard
    
    the mother is a whore,
    
      
    
    It never would of happened

if the rubber hadn't tore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, it sounds better in a newspaper. Well, I hope it helps" she thought to herself. 

Two hours later, the phone rings in her apartment. 'I wonder who it could be? Marron is in Hawaii with my uncle Goten, and Bra is probably with 17 at the moment'. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pan?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Hello, my name is Bryan, and I'm the Editorial Manager at Cosmogirl. Please don't hang up, this isn't a subscription offer, it's more a permission offer we have for you. One of the girls that works here read your poem in a local newspaper, and showed it to me. It would be my pleasure if we could publish it in our magazine. Do we have your consent?"

'Oh my god!!! I can't believe it!' Pan thought happily. 

"Hello? Ma'am, are you still there? We promise you we won't change a thing."

"Umm, sure….I mean yes, yes."

"Good, we'll be sending you a free subscription of Cosmogirl and some freebies. I hope you don't mind, but I also entered it in a poem contest that we currently have, where the grand prize is $25,000 and a free trip wherever you like. Well, it was great doing business with you, and I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed, and Pan continued to receive many letters from the newspapers and magazines, wanting to publish her poem. 

That day, Pan went out to get her mail, like always, and saw all the letters many people were sending her, mostly women. Out of all of the letters she received, one caught her attention: it was a silvery black envelope (her favorite colors), and when she opened the letter, there was a dried rose in good condition between. Right away she looked to see who it was from, but there was no return address or no signature at the bottom. The only thing she saw were two initials at the bottom, but she could hardly tell what they were.

"N….L? Nope. M L…..M T? Yeah, it looks like a T….but is that an M or an N? Oh well, maybe I'll get a clue in the letter:

Dear Pan, 

What an interesting poem, I had never thought of it that way, but then again, a woman's view is different than a man's. Care to learn how different? Want to find out if all men are really the way you paint the picture? Dare to question the unknown….you will hear from me soon. 

Cordially,

M.T.

Shocked, Pan put the letter away. Who could have written her that letter?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, find out what happens next…..stay tuned!!!! Ashley, this one's for you.


End file.
